Snowflower
Snowflower belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description Snowflower is a dragon with exceptional beauty. She seems to be pure IceWing, yet one cannot deny that she has impure blood, no matter how washed out her other genetics were. She is a young dragon, still having all of her youthful grace and looks. Her scales are all very smooth and shiny, as if they were polished manually. Snow is slender and slightly shorter than the average IceWing. She has the typical pale blue coloring of her tribe, and she would look perfectly normal if it wasn't for the purple hues mixing with the blues, making her stick out like a sore thumb among the dull gradients of the IceWings. All of her extra IceWing horns and even her ridged claws are purple. She is believed to be either part RainWing, NightWing or SeaWing, but no one knows or cares enough to find out. She has a pair of sharp amber eyes, flecked with a ring of gold around it. She still has frostbreath and extreme resistance to cold, as well as the ability to grip the ice and snow of her homeland. Snow constantly wears a necklace around her neck, which was in the shape of a silver dragon. It may look like a simple piece of accessory at first - but do not be fooled - it is an animus-enchanted object. With the necklace she herself enchanted, Snowflower can shapeshift into a large cat at will, with snow-white fur and the same amber eyes. She looks like a normal white cat in that form, if it wasn't for her abnormally huge size, only slightly smaller than a full grown dragon. It enables her to move undercover, however, as most dragons still dismiss her as a large predator cat. Most who try to hunt her down would just end up failing, as her feline form granted her extreme agility and eyesight, but she herself has never failed to hunt down prey for herself and her adoptive mother. Her necklace remains around her neck even as a cat. She goes by the name Snowy as a cat. Snow is an animus - but the only magic she has done with this power is crafting this intricate and invincible necklace, enchanting it with the power it has now and binding this power to her own strength, allowing her to change her form at will. Due to her strength being the core of her magic, she would not go insane no matter how many times she changes herself, even though it technically counts as using animus magic. Personality Despite being an animus, Snowflower is a very cheerful and chatty dragon, even though this wasn't always the case. She isn't always the positive bean she is now, but with a little help and guidance, she stopped feeling sorry for herself every day. She used to hate and resent many things, claiming that the world was cruel and unfair to her, but slowly she began to see the light, and starting leaning towards the bright side. Now, Snow is a very kind and friendly dragon, always willing to make a new friend and enjoys company immensely. She'll never do anything to make another dragon unhappy or uncomfortable, believing that she can make more dragons see the brightness in this world as well. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+